Solo Mío
by dazzteddybear
Summary: Los celos son una fuerza poderosa que te lleva a reaccionar sin pensar...     ...¿acaso Akihito es capaz de sentirlos? ¿Asami puede ser la causa de ellos...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author notes:**_

Este es mi segundo fic de VF pero el primero que publico en la página, ojalá que les guste ; ) creo que serán unos tres capis.__

__

* * *

_**...SOLO MÍO...**_

_By Dazz_teddybear_

Por fin se había llegado el viernes, Takaba solo deseaba descansar y olvidarse del trabajo de la semana. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su jefe quería deshacerse de él o algo ya que siempre le asignaba misiones demasiado peligrosas.

"Juro que ese viejo me odia..."

"¿De quién hablas Aki?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh... ¿Kouuuu qué haces aquí?"

El chico estaba frente a la puerta del departamento del fotógrafo, y parecía que tenía un buen rato esperando por él.

"¡No me asustes así!"

"Es raro que te quejes del trabajo Aki"

"Es solo que tuve una semana difícil Kou, porque no pasas"

Ambos entraron al departamento y se sentaron en una pequeña sala. Akihito solo deseaba descansar y esperaba que a su querido "novio" no se le fuera a ocurrir hacer una de sus apariciones nocturnas.

"He venido por ti para divertimos, Takato nos esperará en la entrada del Club"

"¿A dónde es que iremos?"

"Al Club Sion"

"¿No podías escoger otro lugar?"

"No entiendo que tiene de malo, es un lugar increíble y rara vez podemos conseguir boletos. Además las chicas más lindas van a ese club"

"Pensé que sería una noche de amigos"

"Y lo será pero tu sabes, sería bueno salir con una pareja después del club"

"¿Tan necesitados están de sexo?"

"¿Acaso tu no? Aki estás saliendo con alguien..."

"Algo así pero no importa. Voy a bañarme y nos vamos"

El baño ayudó a Takaba a relajarse bastante, además cuando estaba con sus amigos se la pasaba muy bien, y solo esperaba que Asami estuviera enclaustrado en su oficina como siempre, aunque estaba seguro que sus guarros le avisarían de su presencia.

Al llegar al club este estaba bastante abarrotado, los chicos tenían una pequeña mesa en una esquina, pero que importaba con tal de estar en ese famoso lugar. Pidieron un par de rondas de cerveza, y una chica comenzó a coquetear con Takato, así que este se alejó a bailar con ella, y solo se quedaron él y Kou.

"Juro que no sé como lo hace Aki, pero ese Takato siempre termina enredado con alguna chica. ¿Acaso les gustan como su tipo?"

"No sé que les guste a las chicas Kou, tal vez les llame la atención su manera de ser por alguna extraña razón..."

El fotógrafo se quedó serio al ubicar al hombre que le causaba pesadillas y otras emociones que aunque estaban presentes se negaba a manifestar aun a sus amigos. Se había enamorado del yakuza, obvio que primero tendrían que torturarlo antes de admitirlo pero era verdad. Y esa relación extraña que habían sostenido ya por dos años no hacia las cosas fáciles.

Desde luego que Asami se encontraba en la zona VIP rodeado de gente adinerada como él, pero algo tomó a Takaba por sorpresa. Su "novio" estaba acomodándole la silla a una mujer sensual en un vestido entallado, y esta estaba demasiado cerca para el gusto del fotógrafo.

_/Pero que se cree ese imbécil, ¿ahora quiere una mujer?/_

Akihito estuvo contemplándolos muy de cerca, era raro que el yacuza estuviera tanto tiempo con una persona en una conversación, no lucía particularmente emocionado pero tampoco aburrido.

La mujer acarició uno de los brazos de Asami y eso sobresaltó a Takaba, estaba loca si pensaba que iba a poder tocar al yakuza como quisiera, seguro en cualquier momento Asami reaccionaria apartando su brazo, pero paso un minuto, después cinco y nada pasó.

_/Esto no puede estar pasando/_

"Aki parece que viste un fantasma, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Regreso en un momento Kou"

El menor corrió hacia donde estaba Asami, sin embargo sus guardaespaldas no dejaron al menor entrar en la zona VIP. Dio la vuelta ligeramente y brincó por una de las orillas y se coló corriendo rápidamente hacia el yakuza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Akihito se acercó por la espalda de Asami, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar tomó su corbata y lo atrajo hacia él para compartir un beso frente a todos. El mayor no correspondió a su beso, en verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa, así que sujetó uno de los brazos de Akihito fuertemente y sus ojos dorados reflejaban furia absoluta, sin embargo el rubio no lo notó, su preocupación era la mujer que estaba con su novio.

"Para que lo sepas Asami es mío así que puedes dejar de estar de ofrecida"

"Yo no le pertenezco a nadie Takaba, discúlpate con la señorita"

El fotógrafo lo miró estupefacto, Asami se veía realmente furioso y la mano que sujetaba su brazo parecía que quería partirlo en dos, pero eso no era nada en comparación del dolor que sintió al escuchar las frías palabras de Asami. Por un tiempo se había dejado llevar por la fantasía que el yakuza le pertenecía y que eran una pareja.

La chica lucía sorprendida frente al intercambio verbal entre Asami y aquel lindo chico.

"Discúlpeme señorita no quise ser grosero, es culpa de este cretino" - dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a Asami directamente a los ojos "nunca en mi vida quiero volver a verte Asami, no tienes idea de cómo te odio"

El yakuza lo sujetó más fuerte y lo sacudió ligeramente.

"No estoy de humor para tus berrinches, acabas de interrumpir una conversación muy importante"

"Me lo imagino, pero descuida que no volveré a interrumpir nada, porque desde hoy tu y yo no nos volveremos a ver"

"Vete a tu casa y deja que se te enfríe la cabeza y hablamos mañana"

El fotógrafo se soltó del agarre de Asami y lo empujó, abriéndose paso frente a un centenar de personas. Su amigo Kou había visto todo y estaba demasiado sorprendido no sabía que decir.

"Estoy bien Kou, hablamos mañana de acuerdo, tu quédate con tu nueva amiga" - le dijo sonriendo de manera agridulce - "yo necesito salir de aquí en este instante"

El chico entendió y asintió con la cabeza viendo como su amigo salió apresuradamente. Al llegar a su casa se tiró en la cama, deshaciéndose de su ropa a excepción de sus bóxers y la playera. Estaba muy triste de ver la reacción de Asami, pero más que todo las palabras que había escuchado del yakuza. Se abrazó de la almohada y lloró desconsoladamente.

_/Era de esperarse, Asami solo me quería para tener sexo, después de todo es lo único que hacemos cuando estamos juntos. Seguro ya se cansó y necesita algo nuevo...el imbécil soy yo por haberme enamorado de él/_

Estuvo pensando miles de tonterías hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer pero se preocuparía entonces.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ... ; )

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Plizzzzzz dejen sus comentarios, me harán muy felizzzzzz ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Lo primero que hizo el rubio fue levantarse y hablar con su jefe diciéndole que tenía que ausentarse unos días, y después de una discusión bastante larga el viejo aceptó aunque no muy convencido. Akihito hizo una pequeña maleta, tomó su cámara y salió del departamento rumbo a la estación de tren.

Estuvo viajando por un par de horas, no sabía exactamente a donde iba pero quería estar lejos de Tokio, lejos de Asami y tal vez así el dolor de no tenerlo sería menor. En una estación decidió bajarse y explorar un poco.

"Usted no es de por aquí joven, seguro que vino a alejarse del bullicio de Tokio. Nuestro pueblo es pequeño pero lo encontrará muy pacífico."

"Es lo que vengo buscando exactamente, hay algún hotel o algo donde pueda rentar un cuarto"

"Hay solo una pequeña pensión, no es un lugar popular así que recibimos pocas visitas"

"Eso está perfecto, muchas gracias por la información"

Takaba siguió el camino hasta el pequeño pueblo, había un lago enorme en la base de la montaña y las casas del pueblo eran visibles fácilmente. Un lugar lindo y poco visitado era perfecto para él en ese momento, así tendría tiempo de pensar con calma su siguiente paso.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Asami desesperadamente trataba de hablar con Takaba en su celular sin obtener respuesta.

_/Deja de portarte como un niño malcriado y contesta el teléfono Takaba/_

El yakuza decidió que lo llamaría después, si había apagado su celular seguramente seguiría molesto por el incidente en el Club Sion. Aunque le resultaba bastante raro a Asami porque aun cuando peleaban el menor no solía apagar su celular.

Pasó una semana y Asami comenzó a preocuparse, Takaba no respondía su celular y aunque había mandando a un par de sus guaruras a cuidar el departamento del fotógrafo este no había aparecido.

En un pueblito lejano Akihito se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, pasaba sus días tomando fotografías de la naturaleza y socializando con los locales. Sabía que tendría que regresar muy pronto, pero estaba decido a dejar de ser el juguete de Asami y enfocarse en su carrera.

Llegó a Tokio ya por la noche y le causó un poco de sorpresa ver a dos de los guardaespaldas de Asami cuidando su departamento.

"Takaba-san el jefe lo ha estado buscando toda la semana. Tenemos órdenes de llevarlo al Club Sion apenas apareciera."

"Hey cretinos díganle a su jefe que por mi puede ir a cogerse a la mujer esa hasta que se sienta feliz, yo no tengo porque hacer lo que él quiere"

El menor corrió y se encerró en su departamento, poniendo todos los obstáculos posibles en la puerta para evitar que entraran. Uno de ellos llamó al yakuza para notificarle que el fotógrafo había regresado.

Asami salió de inmediato de su oficina ordenándole a Kirishima que lo llevara al departamento de Takaba. Al llegar Asami trató de abrir la puerta pero fue en vano.

"Akihito abre la puerta"

"¡Vete de aquí! Te dije que no quería volver a verte en mi vida"

"Me estás agotando la paciencia, abre la puerta en este instante o te vas a arrepentir"

"¡Arrepentido estoy pero de haberte conocido!"

Akihito estaba verdaderamente dolido, el escuchar la voz de Asami y regresar a Tokio solo había hecho renacer todos esos sentimientos de angustia en su ser, tal vez era mejor pensar en mudarse de ciudad.

"..."

Asami no pudo más e hizo que sus hombres derribaran la puerta. En el rostro del menor se podía ver sorpresa, ira, enojo y mucha tristeza.

"¿Por qué demonios te desapareciste así sin avisar Takaba?"

"Si mal no recuerdo tu y yo nos somos nada, así que no tengo porque avisarte. "

"Pensé que ya se te había pasado el berrinche"

"Cretino, ¿cuál berrinche?...¡crees que puedo permitir que te andes cogiendo a todo cuanto ser viviente se te ocurra y luego como si nada abra las piernas y dejar que me lo hagas!... para que lo sepas ya me cansé de ser tu juguete sexual...esto lo que sea que haya sido se acabó"

"Eso no lo decides tu"

Asami se enfureció ante el rechazo de Akihito, lo tomó del brazo y lo aventó violentamente en la cama. En unos segundos lo desnudó y se posicionó sobre él.

"Lo que me faltaba, ahora me vas a violar..."

El yakuza estaba furioso, porque era que siempre Takaba dudaba de su relación y se empeñaba en culparlo de todo lo que salía mal entre ellos.

"¿Y qué si lo hago? Eres solamente mi juguete sexual, tu mismo lo dijiste"

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron más, lentamente se resbalaban por el lindo rostro de Takaba hasta terminar en la cama. Giró su rostro y se estuvo quieto, esperando que Asami siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Has lo que quieras Asami, al fin que jamás he tenido derecho a opinar lo que quiero"

El mayor podía ver el cuerpo de Akihito temblar de pies a cabeza, suspiró hondamente y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

"Esa mujer que viste conmigo es solo una vieja amiga, no tienes de que preocuparte"

"No me importa quien sea, estabas muy ocupado con ella, y la dejaste que te tocara, nunca haces eso con nadie"

"Es solo que la conozco de hace mucho tiempo y creo que es la única mujer en el mundo en la que confío"

Akihito se sintió aun más triste al escuchar a Asami aceptar que esa chica ocupaba un lugar especial a pesar de no tener un interés romántico en ella.

"Debo admitir que es una sorpresa saber que el amo del bajo mundo confía en alguien..."

"La razón por la que me molesté esa noche fue porque estaba compartiendo información sumamente importante conmigo respecto a uno de mis negocios, tengo un par de meses investigando y ella tenía datos claves"

"¿Y por eso estaba tocándote?"

"Fue solo un gesto..."

"No me expliques, yo soy un cero a la izquierda y ya entendí, solo me buscas cuando tienes ganas, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Si vas a seguir con tu rutina creo que tal vez debería cobrarte, me iría bien y tal vez con eso pueda irme a vivir al otro lado del mundo donde no puedas encontrarme"

Lo peor fue que Asami vio en el rostro de Akihito que lo que estaba diciendo era en serio. Se había incorporado y estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la nada con una sonrisa entre irónica y triste y con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Asami sintió su pecho comprimirse, no quería ver al fotógrafo triste y que su relación se volviera una pesadilla.

"No puedes dejarme Aki, tu eres y serás siempre mío..."

"Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas de yakuza"

El mayor lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta que Takaba estaba sentado en las piernas de Asami.

"Y yo soy tuyo Aki, tal como se lo dijiste a Yuuki"

Takaba se quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras del yakuza, no era posible que estuviera admitiendo que quería estar con él...

"Lo dices porque quieres sexo"

"Aki...sé que estás enamorado de mí"

"¿Y por eso te quieres aprovechar?"

"No...a menos que tu lo hagas conmigo"

"Entonces, me estás diciendo que...tu...hacia a mi...que tu me...quieres"

"Te amo Takaba"

Akihito sintió su rostro ponerse de todos los tonos rojos existentes en el universo, miró a Asami intensamente para saber si le estaba mintiendo pero podía ver un brillo especial en aquellos ojos dorados.

"A...Asami, ¿puedes repetirlo'"

"No seas insaciable... creo que prefiero demostrártelo toda la noche"

"Noooo...mañana no me podre levantar..."

"Además creo que te haré gritar un par de te amos esta noche. Hasta el momento solamente lo he escuchado de tus labios una vez"

"Mentirosooooooo eso no puede ser"

"Vístete, iremos a mi departamento"

"Claro que no, ese lugar es infernal"

"Mi cama es bastante cómoda"

"Ese lugar es..."

"Grande igual que yo Aki, con infinitas posibilidades"

"Exacto, y eso es lo que me preocupa, la ultima vez...tu..."

"Te lo hice en el baño, en la barra de la cocina y un par de veces en la cama"

"Juro que eres un animal, es imposible que alguien aguante tanto"

"¿Acaso te gustaría saber cuántas veces te puedo hacer el amor? Te garantizo que para cuando acabe contigo estarás inconsciente"

"No...pasooooo...con esa cosa enorme que tienes entre las piernas estoy seguro que no aguanto más de 6 veces a menos que quiera terminar en el hospital porque el pervertido de mi no...vio...se la pasó cogiéndome toda la noche"

"Ahora que lo dices esa imagen me gusta bastante, creo que debemos intentarlo"

"Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

El yakuza a regañadientes vistió a Takaba y se lo llevó en brazos hacia su limusina. En un par de minutos estaban en el departamento de Asami y al entrar el fotógrafo no pudo evitar suspirar. Ese lugar le traía más memorias llenas de sexo que ningún otro lugar en el mundo.

"Sé lo que estas pensando y no son suficientes Aki"

"¿De qué hablas? Te volviste loco"

"No tenemos suficientes memorias de sexo en este lugar, y aunque así fuera siempre querría hacer más contigo así que mejor coopera, dudo que te arrepientas después..."

"Asamiiiiiiii"

"Ven aquí Aki"

Takaba estaba hechizado con la manera en que Asami se estaba deshaciendo de su corbata, ¿es que acaso ese hombre podía hacer todo de una manera tan sexual?. A su saco le siguió la corbata y entonces Akihito sintió sus pantalones volverse más apretados al contemplar el pecho de Asami en una costosa camisa blanca.

"Espero que no te vengas en tus pantalones solo con verme"

"Ja no estás tan bueno como para que algo así me suceda Asami"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

* * *

CONTINUARÁ... =D

**Notas Finales:**

¿Waaaaa y bien que les pareció? Espero que comenten.

Gracias x leerme =D!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:**

Holisssss

Aquí les tengo finalmente el capi, perdón por la tardanza pero el lemon se rehusaba a quedar bien jeje.

Bueno ya no las entretengo, disfruten!

_

* * *

_

_CAPITULO 3._

El rostro de Aki se tornó un rojo intenso al sentir aquellos ojos dorados devorarlo descaradamente, y aunque estaba totalmente vestido frente al yakuza sabía que Asami conocía demasiado bien su cuerpo.

Takaba tampoco podía apartar sus ojos del abdomen del mayor una vez que se deshizo de su camisa, con la vida tan ajetreada del yakuza se preguntaba como alguien podía tener cuerpo tan extraordinario, sus músculos eran firmes y marcados.

Para el fotógrafo era como estar presenciando un striptease en cámara lenta, se notaba que Asami no tenía la menor prisa pese a la desesperación y lujuria que reflejaba el rostro de Akihito. Asami se deshizo de toda su ropa hasta quedarse usando solamente unos ajustados bóxers oscuros, inconscientemente Akihito saboreó sus labios al notar el bulto del yakuza entre sus piernas. Para el mayor todo estaba resultando demasiado divertido, el deseo en los ojos del menor era innegable.

Caminó hacia él lentamente, con una sonrisa provocativa en su rostro. Takaba ni siquiera podía moverse, menos pensar con claridad. Suspiró cuando sintió una mano de Asami acariciar su cuello y enredarse en sus rubios cabellos, sus labios se abrieron y un ligero gemido abandonó su boca.

"¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa Aki? Es obvio que tus pantalones están demasiado ajustados"

El yakuza deslizó sus manos sobre el frente de los jeans del fotógrafo, acariciando su miembro y provocando que se pusiera cada vez más duro. Akihito jaló a Asami y unió sus labios es un acalorado beso, estaba demasiado excitado y se moría por ser poseído por el mayor.

"Ahh...Asami..."

"Quiero que te desnudes para mí Aki"

El fotógrafo se separó ligeramente del yakuza y ansiosamente se deshizo de su playera, revelando su esbelto abdomen. Se peleó un par de minutos con su cinturón hasta que logró desabrocharlo y de un solo movimiento se deshizo de sus jeans y de sus bóxers.

Asami por su parte estaba verdaderamente complacido, era raro poder experimentar la desesperación de Takaba por tener sexo con él. Normalmente se resistía y después de un rato se dejaba llevar por el placer, pero siendo amantes era mejor que Aki mostrara sus ganas de hacerlo también.

"No es justo que yo no lleve nada de ropa y tu si Asami"

"Entonces acércate y toma cartas en el asunto"

Sin pensarlo dos veces Takaba se acercó al yakuza, e hincándose frente a él tomó la orilla de sus bóxers bajándolos ligeramente para depositar un beso en su abdomen bajo sintiendo como aquellos firmes músculos se contraían.

Siguió bajando y su lengua delineó el miembro erecto de Asami por encima de sus ajustados bóxers humedeciéndolo en unos segundos. Por su parte el yakuza deslizó sus manos al cabello del menor y lo frotó con más fuerza sobre su sexo.

"Ah...Aki..."

"A...sami.,,"

"Hazlo"

El menor terminó de deslizar los bóxers por las piernas de Asami y entonces pudo quedar frente a frente de ese majestuoso miembro erecto. Instintivamente la lengua de Takaba recorrió la punta sensualmente, provocando al mayor y haciéndole saber quien estaba en control de la situación. Sus manos sujetaron sus caderas y sus labios se deslizaron por la punta tomándola entre ellos y succionando ruidosamente.

Asami estaba gozando de lo lindo con los labios de Takaba, eran muy suaves y sabían como darle placer, sus años juntos le habían enseñado al menor como satisfacerlo.

"Mm...Takaba..."

Akihito solo le dedicó una mirada sensual al mayor y movió sus labios por todo su miembro, dando pequeños roces con su lengua a cada centímetro de piel. Los ojos dorados lucían más provocativos, sin duda alguna Asami estaba experimentando un enorme placer.

Aun cuando venirse en la boca del fotógrafo era magnifico tenía otros planes más placenteros para ambos.

"Suéltalo Aki"

"Pero estás muy duro Asami, sé que te está gustando...no lo puedes negar"

Lentamente el yakuza se separó de los labios del menor y tomándolo del brazo lo guió hacia la cama.

"No lo niego Aki, pero podemos pasarla mejor en la cama...juntos..."

El fotógrafo se sonrojó y solo se recostó en la cama, esperando que el mayor hiciera lo mismo. Asami tomó un tubo de lubricante de su mesa de noche y esparció un poco en sus manos. Akihito estaba muriéndose de pena, normalmente cuando tenían sexo nunca se daba cuenta de cómo y cuando sucedían las cosas.

"No seas ansioso Aki, tenemos toda la noche para disfrutar"

"Ya te dije que no podré aguantar tanto, porque no eres una persona normal"

"Eso lo veremos...y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, creo que nadie podría resistir la tentación de tenerte entre sus brazos, escuchando esos lindos gemidos que haces mientras eres poseído, claro que nadie jamás te pondrá una mano encima excepto yo..."

Takaba lo miraba profundamente deseando que las palabras de Asami se hicieran realidad y estuvieran siempre juntos.

"¿Qué te detiene entonces Asami?"

"Sé como disfrutas nuestro sexo salvaje pero ya habrá tiempo para eso...quiero tomarme mi tiempo preparándote..."

_/¡Oh por Dios! ¿Acaso Asami está planeando matarme de la impresión? No creo aguantar mucho en este estado/_

El yakuza se sentó entre las piernas de Takaba, sus manos separando aquellas esbeltas y fuertes piernas para tener acceso completo a su cuerpo. Dos de sus dedos entraron en el fotógrafo lentamente, haciéndolo suspirar y aferrarse de las sábanas con fuerza.

Una y otra vez el menor se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Asami tocar aquel punto dentro de él que lo hacía sentir increíble. Su erección era demasiado evidente en aquella posición, sus piernas abiertas mientras el mayor descansaba entre ellas. Ni una sola vez tocó su sexo y el menor no se atrevió a hacerlo tampoco, sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho.

"Asami, deja de torturarme y hazlo, no voy a poder aguantar mucho"

"Por mi puedes venirte si te place Aki, tenemos toda la noche"

"No..."

El menor se sentó intempestivamente haciendo que los dedos de Asami salieran de su interior, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, sus lenguas danzando de una manera extremadamente sexy mientras ligeros gemidos brotaban de ambos.

"No quiero esperar más Asami...recuéstate"

El yakuza se sorprendió bastante, Takaba nunca iniciaba sus encuentros de sexo, y mucho menos intentaba hacer algo diferente a lo que Asami tenía planeado. El mayor tenía que reconocer que parte era su culpa por no darle tiempo de pensar y negarse, y también porque el fotógrafo se apenaba fácilmente cuando se trataba de entregar su cuerpo al placer.

"¿Al menos sabes lo que vas a hacer Aki?"

El yakuza estaba divertido y bastante excitado, esperando ansiosamente la siguiente acción del menor. Se recargó en un sinfín de cojines cerca del respaldo de la cama, tocando ligeramente su enorme miembro y dedicándole una mirada llena de sexo al joven fotógrafo.

Takaba por su parte se relamió los labios, el miembro de Asami era monumental l pero aún así se moría por sentirlo dentro. Respiró profundamente y entonces se sentó en las piernas de Asami, provocando que sus miembros se rozaran.

Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello del mayor y su pecho rozó el otro mientras sus labios se unían en un sensual beso. Asami sujetó la cadera de Takaba y frotó su miembro un par de veces con el del menor buscando excitarlo a más no poder.

"A...Asami...ahhh..."

"Takaba..."

Sin previo aviso el fotógrafo tomó el miembro erecto del mayor y lo guió a su entrada. La anticipación era demasiado excitante, y sin pensarlo demasiado deslizó su cadera hacia abajo para penetrarse el mismo en el sexo de Asami.

"Ohhh...Dios..."

Las manos del yakuza sujetaron con fuerza la cadera de Akihito, su interior abrazando apretadamente su miembro haciéndolo sentir una deliciosa calidez y llenándolo de deseo.

"Fabuloso...ah..."

"Asa...mi...quiero más...ahhh"

"Te enseñaré como hacerlo"

Con sus manos el yakuza guió los movimientos del menor, indicándole como mover sus caderas para que ambos sintieran más placer. Rozó su próstata una y otra vez haciendo que perdiera el control de su alrededor. Desesperadamente Takaba subía y bajaba por el miembro de Asami, penetrándose el mismo con una fuerza descomunal. Amaba el miembro de Asami y todas las cosas que le hacía sentir.

"Ahhhh...Asami...yo..."

"Aki...ahhh...sexy..."

Asami tomó el miembro de Takaba con una de sus manos que estaba cubierto de semen y a punto de explotar. Lo masturbó al ritmo de sus estocadas, escuchando gemidos cada vez más fuertes que le indicaban que el menor no dudaría mucho.

Después del sexo oral que le había dado Takaba, el mayor también estaba listo para venirse y llenar el cuerpo del fotógrafo con su esencia.

"Ahhh...ya...ASAMIIII...te...a...mo..."

El mayor lo sujetó con más fuerza dejando sus dedos marcados en la cadera de Takaba, y con una última estocada sintió su orgasmo, llenando el cuerpo del menor con su semen. Estuvieron moviéndose ligeramente un par de minutos más, hasta que Takaba cayó sobre el cuerpo de Asami.

"Mmm...Takaba..."

"Eso fue...delicioso"

_"_Espero que no sea la última vez que quieras estar arriba, la vista para mí fue muy buena_"_

"Eso es porque eres un pervertido Asami"

_"_No tienes idea de lo erótico que es ver mi miembro entrando en ti..sin mencionar lo bien que se siente_"_

"Asami, no me digas esa cosas en voz altaaaaaaaa"

"Admite de una vez que gozas el sexo conmigo"

"Jamássssss"

"Entonces tendré que pasarme toda la noche entrenándote para que lo admitas"

Asami se giró de inmediato y sin pensarlo ató las manos de Takaba a la cama con su corbata. Hasta que estaba a merced del yakuza fue que el menor captó lo que estaba pasando.

"Suéltameeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Lo haré cuando ya no puedas moverte o protestar Takaba"

Asami separó las piernas del fotógrafo y en un solo movimiento lo penetró. Akihito gimió fuertemente y sus caderas se movieron para encontrar las del mayor, buscando recibir más que aquel fantástico placer.

Takaba en tiempo record estaba erecto de nuevo y ni que decir de Asami, el fotógrafo siempre se maravillaba del libido de su novio. El yakuza colocó las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros y lo penetró con más fuerza provocando que toda la habitación se llenara con sus gemidos y sonidos húmedos con el roce de sus cuerpos.

"Ahhhh...Asami...se siente...enorme..."

"No solo se siente Aki...lo es, y lo sabes"

"Pre...sumido...ahhhh"

"Tu estás muy estrecho también y me fascina"

"Ahhh solo tu...me llenas Asami..."

El mayor estuvo jugando por largo rato con el cuerpo y las hormonas del fotógrafo. Lo llevaba casi al punto del orgasmo y cuando veía que Takaba estaba cerca, bajaba el ritmo y esperaba a que su respiración se hiciera más tranquila.

Takaba no podía más, sentía su cuerpo en una especie de letargo y desesperación. Tomó el cuello de Asami y lo acercó para besarse salvajemente.

"Asami...quiero venirme..."

"No diste la palabra mágica"

"Ahhh...por favor...no aguanto más..."

"De acuerdo..."

Asami sacó su miembro del cuerpo del fotógrafo, lo giro y poniendo su trasero al aire lo penetro de nuevo, sus estocadas eran fuertes y precisas, casi levantando el cuerpo de Takaba de la cama. De parte de Akihito solo se escuchaban gemidos e incoherencias. Sus manos seguían atadas a la cama y solo se dejaba llevar por la pasión fulminante del mayor.

El yakuza se aferro a su espalda y con un par de estocadas más, ambos estaban sintiendo el placer más grande del universo, sus cuerpos unidos moviéndose erráticamente, mientras la esencia de Takaba ensuciaba las sábanas de seda y su interior se llenaba de nuevo con la de Asami.

Takaba se desplomó en la cama, suspirando hondamente al sentir el peso de Asami sobre su cuerpo mientras desataba sus manos. El mayor besó su hombro lentamente mientras sus manos sujetaban su delicioso trasero.

_"Eres Mío..."_

_"Tu...yo..."_

Y finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos. Takaba totalmente agotado y Asami bastante relajado.

Durante la siguiente semana Takaba y su amigo Kou se encontraron en un pequeño café, el fotógrafo aun se sentía extraño porque su amigo se había dado cuenta del tipo de relación que tenía con el yakuza.

"Aki, es verdad me tomó por sorpresa saber que tu...y ese sujeto...salen. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Lo siento Kou en serio, pero es que mi relación con Asami es un poco complicada. Además no sabía como ibas a reaccionar al saber que era gay"

"Sinceramente nunca pensé que lo fueras, nunca dijiste que te gustara un chico antes"

"De hecho Asami es el único que me gusta de esa manera...no me imagino estando al lado de nadie más"

El chico le sonrió a su amigo directamente y le dio un abrazo de manera cariñosa.

"Con razón tu comentario aquel día en el antro de que si estábamos desesperados por tener sexo, veo que tu estabas recibiendo lo tuyo"

"¡Kouuuuu!"

"No te apenes Aki, me da gusto saber que eres feliz"

"Gracias Kou"

"Aunque la verdad ese novio tuyo me da miedo jaja, supongo que debe ser bueno en muchas cosas..."

"Créeme Kou, no quieres saberlo. Por cierto tenemos una reservación en el Club este fin de semana, es en la zona VIP"

"Es por parte de él cierto..."

"Si, digamos que es como compensación por la otra noche, y lo mejor es que podremos ordenar lo que queramos"

"Super, ¿entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche en la entrada del club?"

"Claro"

Esa noche los chicos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo probando todo tipo de bebidas, además muchas chicas lindas se estaban acercando a ellos pensando que eran hijos de algunos tipos importantes.

Takaba la estaba pasando increíble y los chicos no dejaban de reírse, era genial pasar momentos así, solo ellos y recordar viejos tiempos. Unos ojos dorados estaban concentrados en el fotógrafo sin descuidarse un momento, ver sonreír a Akihito era una de las cosas que le producía gran placer al yakuza, aunque también sentía un poco de envidia de los amigos del chico, ya que a su lado nunca estaba tan relajado. Se fue acercando hasta la mesa donde estaban conversando y se paró junto a Aki,

"Espero que estén disfrutando su noche chicos"

"Desde luego, el lugar es increíble y le agradecemos mucho la invitación"

"Me alegro, Aki, ¿vienes conmigo un momento?"

El menor se puso de pie y acompañó a Asami a un lugar más privado, y de inicio pensó que el yakuza solo quería aprovecharse de él pero se sorprendió al ver a Yuuki sentada en un lado de la mesa.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí Asami? Creí que ya habíamos arreglado ese asunto"

"Hice venir a Yuuki para que te diga exactamente lo que me dijo aquella noche, no quiero que tengas la menor duda. Eso sí, es información muy delicada, así que necesito que lo mantengas en secreto"

"A...Asami no tienes porque hacer eso, ya nos arreglamos. Es mejor que no sepa nada."

"Yuuki nos dejas solos"

"Fue un gusto verte Asami, cualquier cambio te mantendré al tanto"

La chica salió de aquel lugar privado dejándolos solos. Takaba sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente y sus ojos estaban concentrados en Asami.

"Si quieres que te perdone por lo de aquella vez, ven conmigo a la pista de baile"

"Aki ni siquiera por ti me pondría a bailar en medio de toda esta gente"

"No es por eso, confía en mi ¿de acuerdo? Solo tendrás que estar parado ahí"

Sin esperar de nuevo una respuesta Takaba tomó la mano de Asami y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Todos los guardaespaldas del yakuza estaban atentos y a la vez sorprendidos.

"¿Qué pretendes Aki?"

El menor se lanzó a los brazos de Asami y lo besó apasionadamente frente a todos, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y restregándolo contra el cuerpo del otro. Instintivamente el yakuza guió sus manos a la cadera del fotógrafo y lo atrajo más hacia él profundizando el beso.

"Mmm...Asami..."

"Por mucho que te guste la idea de tener sexo en público mi club no es el mejor lugar para intentarlo"

"Ah...no...jamás dejaría que te vieran desnudo, estoy seguro que muchas y muchos querrían llevarte a la cama Asami, y tu eres solo mío."

_/Con que tuyo eh...veamos cuanto me puedes aguantarme el ritmo...y ten por seguro que jamás te dejaré ir...eres solo mío para siempre Takaba.../_

FIN

* * *

Kiaaaaaaa que les ha parecido? Ojalá haya sigo de su agrado y espero me dejen sus lindos comentarios.

Si se puede me encantaría que me dijeran que tipo de fics de esta parejita las gustaría ver, o no se algo que tengan en mente.

Que estén super. Saluditos!


End file.
